


An Elf Huntress Takes a Goblin's Virginity . . . And Bears His Child

by Dark_Turn_of_Mind



Category: Original Work
Genre: Aftercare, Crying in her Breasts, Elf, Enemies to Lovers, Eye Contact, F/M, Gentle Fdom, Impregnation, Kissing, L-Bombs, Loss of Virginity, Multiple Creampies, Riding, Vaginal Sex, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28190925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_Turn_of_Mind/pseuds/Dark_Turn_of_Mind
Summary: An elven huntress, shackled by grief and thirsty for vengeance, happens upon a timid goblin.  With hatred in her eyes, she draws her weapon, but finds that her enemy doesn’t want to die a virgin.  Sheathing her sword, she makes him a proposition . . . and sheathes his sword as well.
Kudos: 9





	An Elf Huntress Takes a Goblin's Virginity . . . And Bears His Child

**Author's Note:**

> All characters in this script are 18+
> 
> Formatting Key:
> 
> (Notes, guidelines, and vocal tones)
> 
> [Sounds]
> 
> {Optional SFX}
> 
> *Emphasis*
> 
> Hold the last audible vowel in words with a tilde (~) at the end.  
>  Examples: and~ = aaaand // me~ = meeee // close~ = cloooose

(start out with a stern, aggressive tone, and slowly become more kind and compassionate as the audio progresses)

Halt! You there. Yes, you, I can see you. Come forth, goblin scum. There’s no hiding from me.

(short pause)

I’ve slain your compatriots, and defeated your armies. Now present yourself and die by my hand. Don’t be a coward! You and your lot *knew* this was coming. Since the day you tore through my village and slaughtered my friends like animals, your fate’s been sealed. It’s time to face your destiny, as all goblin-kind must.

Why—why are you shaking? Don’t feign emotion, you vile creature. I have no interest in your pitiful attempts to sidestep justice. Submit to my blade, you—you—are you crying?

[sigh] Hey . . . hey, don’t do that. Gods, you *are* shaking, aren’t you? Come here. Shhhh. It’s okay. Don’t be scared, goblin. I’ve got you. Shhhh. There you go. Just breathe. Accept your fate. There’ll be more dignity in it.

(short pause)

There won’t be any pain, I promise. I’ll just . . . slide my blade between your ribs, and . . . everything’ll just stop, okay? You won’t even know it’s happened.

What?

You’re . . . you’re only scared because you don’t want to die a virgin? Oh . . . Oh, that’s—I didn’t know you were a . . . I’m sorry. You seem rather old to be a virgin. Why have you not copulated with your goblin kinsfolk?

(short pause)

I see. So you were saving yourself for your beloved. Where is she? Is she . . .

(short pause)

Oh . . . oh, I’m sorry. And killed by an elf, no less. That’s . . . I’m sorry for your loss. I—please don’t cry, goblin. If it’s any consolation, I know how you feel. Yes. I’ve lost my husband as well. Mhmm. Taken in a goblin raid, you see. That’s why . . . that’s why I’m out here, really. To avenge my lover’s death.

(short pause)

But I can see now that our losses were not so one-sided. Shhh. Hush now. Come here and cry into my bosom. There you go. Just let it all out. I’m here for you. I’m not going to hurt you. That’s it. Shhhh.

[surprised gasp]

Oh my! It’s—no, it’s okay. Don’t recoil. That’s—well, I suppose that’s a natural reaction, even under such circumstances. Don’t worry, I’m . . . not repulsed by your erection. It’s okay, really. Shhh.

(short pause)

I must ask, though. Your hardness . . . is it . . . because of me? Do you find me attractive?

[soft giggle]

You find me beautiful? This pleases me. It’s not often for a battle-worn warrior like me to receive such desire. Especially not from one such as yourself.

(short pause)

I must confess, I find myself aroused as well. My womanhood . . . I believe it aches for you. [sigh] I believe we can help each other with our desires can we not? And, as an added perk, I could even relieve you of that . . . pesky virginity of yours. Would that be agreeable to you?

[giggle]

I’m glad. Truly, I am. But, truth be told, my time grows short. I must be back at camp soon. So, in the interest of fidelity, I must ask you to disrobe. I shall gladly do the same for you.

[sound of clothes being shed]

My my, you are hard, aren’t you? Do you . . . still find me beautiful? Does my ample bosom please you? [giggle] Such kindness. I thank you, gentle goblin. Your cock is . . . well, to say the least, I am quite looking forward to taking it inside. I am . . . wet for you.

Well, since we ache for one another, and since time is short, shall we get started? I know you’re one of little experience, but if you’ll follow my lead, I’ll walk you through it. Now, if you please, lie down on your back. Yes, just like that. I’m just going to straddle you now, okay?

[gentle sigh]

Your cock. It just flicked against my slit. I . . . I need you inside me. Please, will you allow me the honor? The honor of popping your goblin cherry? [soft giggle] Thank you. Now, prepare yourself. I’m going to take you deep.

[long moaning sigh as you sink down onto him]

You’re in. And, Gods, you’re pulsing already. How does it feel? [gasp] How does it feel to be balls deep in elven pussy? Does it . . . make you want to burst already? [giggle] Try to hang on, my goblin lover. But if you need to release, don’t hold back. You have my permission to cum whenever it pleases you.

(insert intermittent gasps and moans into the following dialogue; until he cums)

Gods, we’re . . . we’re becoming one, aren’t we? Such passion—such desire in your eyes. I haven’t felt this in ages—haven’t been *wanted* in ages. Please . . . gaze into my eyes while we fuck. I’m all yours. My pussy’s yours.

[short interlude of gasps and moans]

Your cock—it leaks for me, doesn’t it? [giggle] I leak for you as well. Look. Look how we glisten. Isn’t it beautiful. Our love is pooling beneath us as we fuck.

[continued gasps and moans]

What’s the matter? You seem distressed. Are you—oh~!

[moan seductively as he cums inside you]

Oh my. Such a gentle spurt, and yet so filling. [gentle sigh] You’ve filled me. You’ve—

What’s wrong? Hey, don’t cry. Shhh. It’s okay. You were a virgin, I didn’t expect you to last that long. Come here. Shed your tears into my bosom. That’s it. That’s it. Let it all~ out. I’m here. Shhh. You could never disappoint me. Just breathe. That’s right—like that. Everything’s going to be alright.

[gentle sigh]

Look in my eyes. I’m going to kiss you now, okay? I wish to taste your lips.

[long delicate kiss]

[giggle] My my, despite being so generous with your seed . . . you’re still *so* hard for me.

[passionate kiss]

I’m going to take you again. But this time . . .

(whispering)  
This time I want to cum with you.

[soft kiss]

Can you do that for me? Good. Now, let me just—

[passionate moan]

We’ve become one yet again. And, by the Gods, my pussy’s a mess. [giggle] Your cum is running down your hips. It has such a scent—it’s driving me crazy!

[passionate gasps and moans as you ride him]

(keep gasping and moaning throughout the following dialogue; until orgasm)

Your cock fits me like a glove. Nobody has fucked me like this since my beloved was taken. Yours doesn’t compare to his, but you are above and beyond the average elf in every way. Gods, not even my huntsmen can compete with you.

[giggle] That’s right. I’ve been known to . . . *spar* with my fellow warriors from time to time. I’m such a dirty slut. Such an elven whore. I-I just want to be filled—want to feel a man’s seed running down my legs.

[passionate kiss]

I *love* to enter the battlefield filled with cum. To feel it churn and slosh inside me as I cut down my enemies. So~ good. Gods, I love it.

[intensifying gasps and moans]

I can feel you twitching again. Please, I beg of you. Hold on just a little while longer. I’m getting close to the brink. I ache for release. Please let me cum with you. Will you wait for me? Will you?

[long passionate kiss]

Won’t be long now. I can feel my loins begin to grip your length. So tight! I’m—[surprised gasp] Did you just buck your hips into me? By the Gods, do it again! Rut me like an animal, you fucking bastard!

[passionate gasps and moans as you approach orgasm]

I’m there! I’m at the brink! Please cum with me! Spill that goblin seed inside me! I need it! I need to feel it coursing through my loins! Thrust deep, and spurt in my womb! I’m—I’m—I’m—

[improv orgasm]

(deep breaths and gasps throughout the following dialogue)

By the Gods. We came as one. That—that wasn’t a simple fuck. [moaning kiss] That was love. We just . . . *made* love.

[long delicate kiss]

The way you came—the way you spurted. I felt such a surge in my loins. [gentle kiss] I think my . . . I think my womb unfurled . . . to accept your seed. I think . . . I think I may be with child. Mhmm. Yes. *Your* child.

[moaning kiss]

Don’t worry, my love. I’ll bear it with great honor. I used to think so little of your kind—used to hate you with every fibre of my being. But now . . . now I see. Elves and goblins were *meant* to breed together. [giggle]

(short pause)

You speak the truth. The other elves would never accept such a union. But fear not, I’ll tell them our child was planted by one of my huntsmen. [gentle kiss] And when the time comes for me to give birth, I’ll return to you once more. I’ll deliver our baby into your loving arms.

[long gentle kiss]

They’ll be none the wiser. To them, it’ll be just another miscarriage—a soul lost to the perils of childbirth.

[gentle sigh]

Then . . . when the war is over . . . we can be together again. We can raise our child to be kind and compassionate, as our compatriots were not. We can just . . . be parents together. Would you like that?

[gentle kiss]

I’m glad . . . But now I must bid farewell. If the others find I’ve deserted, they’ll . . . tie me to a tree and send an arrow through my heart. And as the light leaves my eyes, our child will perish with me. I would not allow that to happen. Just . . . just know that I love you . . . with all my heart. Come. Let me taste your lips once more.

[long passionate kiss]

[giggle] To think, when we first met . . . I almost ran my sword through you. [soft kiss] And . . . in the end . . . you ran *your* sword . . . through me. [gentle kiss]

Farewell, my love. Be safe.


End file.
